This is a randomized controlled clinical trial which compares a revised system of prenatal care to a conventional prenatal care system currently in place in five different cities in different developing countries. Expert review in this country, Sweden and elsewhere of the content and visits schedule for prenatal care has indicated that there is little scientific evidence which supports the current schedule of visits as well as its content. Several experts and national groups have therefore recommended to limit the number of prenatal visits for low risk women in order to reduce costs and to save resources to be used for high risk women. These same groups have also recommended trials to evaluate different models of prenatal care. Since prenatal care is viewed as a major determinant of infant mortality and morbidity, this is a topic of major research interest to the Institute.